


Ganking Riven

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: The arcade warrior Riven is having a tough lane as it is, failing to invest in wards and pushing up aggressively constantly! No matter how bad her KDA gets, she never learns! It enrages her lane opponent, Cassiopeia, to no end - so the serpent woman devises a scheme with her teammates to crush Riven once and for all!





	Ganking Riven

Top lane was as infuriating as ever for Riven. The enemy top laner had picked Cassiopeia, and she was forced to turtle beneath her tower fort he better part of the lane. Any time she was given the opportunity to push up and farm, she was immediately ganked by the enemy team’s mid lane Morgana. It was a vicious cycle, and she was falling behind to the point of absolute irrelevancy. Her farm was depressing, and her kill to death ratio even more so, and all she could do to try and remedy the situation was to play like a little bitch.

Not even the whimsy of her Arcade skin could cheer her up, her green locks and her baggy clothes bouncing around lightly with each cast of her Broken Wings - as well as a few other attributes of her toned body that were very much a sight for sore eyes. Cassiopeia had been observing the woman’s curves intently for quite some time now, having plenty of free time to leisurely watch the curvaceous woman jump around as she froze the wave under her own tower. It was kind of cute to the serpent-like woman, her forked tongue flicking out from between her lush lips and running over her lush tiers hungrily. She had been coordinating one final strike with her team to put Riven out of commission for the rest of the game, slithering about her creep wave patiently as she watched her team progress up the river to her lane.

Morgana and Zyra reached the brush in the river, the red ward ensuring that they were undetected. It was almost comical how poor Riven’s map awareness was - especially as she approached the creep wave in a fit of irritation, attempting to break the freeze. That would be her last mistake of the lane. Miasma hit her feet, stopping the 8-bit warrior in her tracks as she attempted to dodge back. Cassiopeia chuckled, watching the ghostly binding shoot out from the fog of ware and ensnare the Noxian on the spot. Crowd control was quickly layered from there on, followed by Zyra’s plants wrapping around Riven’s legs, and the subsequent ultimate that tossed the woman high into the air.

Riven landed with a thud, collapsed in the middle of lane on her last legs. It was a miracle that even a sliver of her health bar remained, though this was intentional by the group of ganking squad. There was no purpose in sending Riven to her fifth gray screen this game, she would just return to lane and resume bouncing around the lane like nothing had happened. There were purposes she was much better suited for than a measly one-hundred gold and a bit of experience.

The ghost bride Morgana, was the first to approach, casting her soul shackles and binding Riven’s wrists and ankles together. She made sure to kick the woman’s green, neon blade out of reach as she did so, not wanting to create any chance for an outplay. With the opposing top laner securely tied up and wriggling helplessly, the trio could take full advantage of her state.

“Good job, team!” Zyra squealed happily, the dragon sorceress giddy at the job well done. It was rare that a support like herself made plans to gank top lane, but it seemed that her mobility boots had paid off in a big way. She and Cassiopeia formed a tight circle around the girl squirming on the ground, all three of the women looking down mischievously at Riven. “So, who gets to go first?” She piped up, addressing the elephant in the room. The attack was a coordinated effort, and all three of them had played a vital role in the attack.

“I’ve spent more time in Cassiopeia’s lane than my own, I should go first!” Morgana insisted, kneeling down to seize Riven’s writhing body by the sides and holding her in place. The Noxian quit her fidgeting, suddenly more intrigued by exactly what these women were now bickering about than breaking out of her bindings. It wasn’t like there was any way for her to break the magic that kept her tied up like this, not while Morgana was in the proximity. “I practically won her lane, and my own, for her!”

“Yes, but she’s my lane opponent. I was the one who kept her distracted and kept her from avoiding your abilities. Without me she would’ve just run away!” Cassiopeia remarked. “Especially with your horrid aim.” She too leaned forward now, her arms lunging for Riven’s shirt and taking hold of the cloth. She yanked in opposite directions, ripping the form-fitting top beneath Riven’s jacket open and letting the woman’s bronzed tits bounce free. The ample flesh spanned across her chest, no bra beneath to protect her slut-udders from the open air. Her light pink nipples stiffened against the gentle breeze, a pleasurable sight to all three women.

“W-what are you assholes talking about?!” Riven finally spoke up, realizing that she was facing opponents with unconventional intentions. Her purple eyes were wide with shock, her dark, ruby red lips curled into a tight ‘O’. It made her even more desperate to break free, but she was unable to twist and lash out with the way she was being held down by her captors. Her belt came off with a single motion, and then her shorts. Aggressively tugged down her thick thighs and down around her ankles in tandem with her panties, leaving her tight slit vulnerable. The trio of women shared a laugh at the outcry, but all three had hungry, wolfish gazes in spite of their outwardly playful personalities.

That was when Riven realized the key point that very clearly established what their plans were for her. It was most noticeable in Zyra, her primarily nude apparel making it impossible to conceal. A cock jutted from between her legs, one of her hands already slowly stroking the stiffening slab of dragon-meat hungrily as she stood over Riven. It stood at an even twelve inches easily, accompanied by a set of full-sized nuts laden with her cum beneath. Riven’s eyes darted over to Cassiopeia, who also had trouble concealing her excitement. A set of twin cocks stood half-erect where a typical human genitalia would’ve been on her lower half, previously hidden beneath the flowing, white dress befitting a greek goddess that her figure was clad in. She wasn’t quite as aroused as the ever-so blatantly horny Zyra was, though the way her ten inch dicks were twitching to life was a clear indication that the nude, tanned bimbo on the ground was a sight that she relished in.

Riven glanced at Morgana last, who sat straddled on her legs to hold the her in place, scouring the fallen angel’s body. Morgana too was sporting an impressively sized bulge, massaging the erection through her dress and licking her lips. Having a much closer, more personal view of the supple body beneath her. She lifted the dress, pinching the cloth between her nimble fingers and tugging upwards. It was like watching a curtain rise on an anticipated performance, slowly revealing her full package from the heavy, smooth sack to the engorged, dark blue tip of her womanhood. Riven’s gaze trailed from tip to base of the thirteen inches, and then down the white garter and stockings that her juicy thighs were clad in. The whole ensemble was somewhat tattered, though fitting thematically.

“I don’t suppose you’re about to ask what we intend to do with these, are you?” Zyra chuckled, her hand jerking the meaty she-dick in a firm, wrenching motion, milking a drop of pre-cum from the tip and using it to lubricate her shaft. “You two can argue about who gets to use the slut’s pussy all you want. I’ll be satisfied with using her mouth to shut her up before she asks anymore dumb questions.” She shoved Cassiopeia out of the way to assume the position just above Riven’s face, squatting down until she rested her groin atop the Noxian’s terrified visage and took hold on the sides of the woman’s head. She quickly found an angle where she could shove the swollen, dark purple head of her oozing fuck-meat against Riven’s lush lips, holding it there and smearing pre-cum across the soft cock-suckers patiently.

Morgana wasn’t as patient, however, instead disregarding Cassiopeia’s wants and shoving her dick against the entrance to Riven’s lower mouth. Already slick with pre-cum, she shoved her hips forward and crammed the first few inches into the tight cunt, causing the defeated warrior to let out a howl of surprise. The opportunity had been created for Zyra to jam her own prick between the Noxian’s lips, sinking a herself almost halfway down her shaft in one fell swoop. Zyra let out a cry of pleasure, her frame shuddering in delight of feeling the warm, wetness envelop her pulsating she-rod. Morgana didn’t seem displeased in sheathing herself into Riven’s twat either, adjusting her hold to take Riven’s broad hips in hand and holding the woman steady as she began to rock back and forth into the clenched folds.

“A body like a whore and the tight pussy of a virgin. What a jackpot we hit!” Morgana groaned huskily, caressing the sides of the hourglass figure she had holstered her dick inside of. She definitely had no qualms with upsetting Cassiopeia if it meant getting first use of Riven’s deluxe cunt. Of course, it was clear by the serpent-woman that she wasn’t nearly as happy about it as Morgana was.

“Glad to hear it,” she sarcastically grunted, taking one phallus in each hand and stroking them both to full-mast. She was clearly irritated, though she looked to be enjoying the show with Riven being so violently penetrated from both ends. Back and forth each woman went, one thrusting in as the other drew their hips back, each aiming to bury themselves to the base of their meat-rods with every aggressive pump of their hips. They each made considerable progress on both ends, Zyra the first to make Riven’s glossy lips press against the base of her cock, a light ring of dark red lipstick starting to smear across her shaft with the glistening layer saliva that coated her length. A wet ‘slrrrp’ was very audible with her every thrust, combined with the sloppy, wet gagging sounding from Riven’s throat beneath the forceful throat-fucking. It was enough to drown out the thumping of Morgana’s nuts slapping against the underside of the Noxian’s fat ass with her every thrust, the head of her she-meat hitting Riven’s cervix each time she came forward. An almost steady stream of pre-cum constantly served to further lubricate her already slick meat-rod as she plowed the fuck-hole with an animalistic hunger, gritting her teeth as her moans turned into primal grunts.

It wouldn’t be long before she was the first to blow, a little overstimulated and too pent up for her own good. She had begun to rapidly thrust forward in short strokes, remaining mostly buried into the dick-holster each time she pulled back, the supple flesh of Riven’s figure bouncing in a volatile manner as she was shoved back and forth by both women plugging her holes. A thick rope of splooge burst from the head of Morgana’s cock, erupting with a violent spasm and quickly growing into a constant eruption of thick gunk filling Riven’s womb. Some began to spill out as Morgana’s orgasm slowly died down, giving a weak, final spurt that prompted the fallen angel to slowly withdraw from the cum-stuffed hole. She grabbed her wet shaft and gave it a few final strokes, milking the last few drops of her sticky seed from the length before shoving off and taking a step back from the freshly fucked cock-socket. It was an enticing sight for her to look over, her slowly softening cock still dripping with her jizz as it wilted towards the ground.

Cassiopeia was quick to shove the fallen angel out of the way, disrupting the view so that she could assume the position at the foot of the captive. The chains that bound her ankles shattered, allowing for the serpent woman to spread Riven’s legs wide open spreading her thick thighs until her overstuffed pussy was on full display. Her tongue flitted out, softly hissing as she surveyed the situation. She had two dicks, and Riven had two holes - it didn’t take rocket science to do the math and figure out what was going to go where. Her hips came forward, aligning the head of each cock carelessly with the entrance to each hole. Riven attempted to let out a squeal of shock, realizing that the threat of double penetration was very real, but had no means to resist the mighty snake’s twin behemoths.

“Yesss, thissss’ll do nicely!” Cassiopeia growled, already pressing forward with just enough force that the crowns of her cocks had begun to prod into the tight entrances. Pre-cum smeared across the pucker beneath, lubing up the opening to help her ease her way forth. It was more than enough to aid her stiff lengths in stretching out the rim, forcing the backdoor to accommodate her thick girth with the help of a bit of elbow grease on Cassiopeia’s part. Just as soon as she had managed to shove herself past the ridge of each of her dicks, she brutishly slammed her groin forward and impaled each hole with as much as her shafts as she could in one crude motion.

“Mmmgg! Glllg!” Riven’s outcry was handily muffled by the she-meat still stuffed down her throat, the exile left lightheaded from the deprivation of oxygen. Her body tensed up, and her throat tightened around Zyra’s phallus as it continued to thrust into her face-hole. A moan was coaxed from the dragon sorceress’ parted lips, nearing her limit with every buck of her hips. Yet, her movements slowed instead of speeding up. She wanted to draw this out for as long as she could - to savor the feeling of the wet warmth that enveloped and massaged her dick so entirely.

“Ooh!” Zyra shuddered. “The slut’s throat feels even better now! Fuck her harder!” Cassiopeia didn’t need words of encouragement for her to ramp things up, craving release for the stress that had built up from her time idling on the sidelines. It was hard not to delve in and indulge her desires, however selfish they were, lusting to bury both of her cocks to their very hilts inside of Riven’s holes. It didn’t take much on her part to reach the cervix, though she struggled a little more with stretching out the rosebud of the buxom arcade swords-woman.

“She’s ssstill oh so tight, even with how recently she was fucked. Ohhh yesss!” Cassiopeia groaned with glee. She hefted Riven’s lower half off of the ground, clutching the exile by her plump cheeks and holding her aloft at crotch-level. They were joined at two points, Cassiopeia’s dicks repeatedly moving list powerful pistons into the slick holes and reaming them out around her thick girths. It was bliss to be swallowed by such tight, vice-like embraces, her fuck-poles being milked for their each, individual worths. Pre-cum leaked generously from both, smearing all across the inner walls of the cock-gagged victim. Each time they pumped forward, another weak spurt of the minuscule amount of seed filled the tunnels - preparing them to be even more thoroughly drilled open beneath the brutal assault. The aid of the lubrication allowed for Cassiopeia to comfortably move back and forth, maintaining her quick tempo with ease. The wet, sloppy ‘squelch’ of her every thrust matched the weakening gagging from Riven’s face, her cheeks covered in mascara from her wet eyes.

It was a sight to behold, however it was obscured from vision by Zyra’s package, her nuts resting perched on top of Riven’s eyes, saliva dripping down the heavy orbs and making even more of a mess of the poor woman’s face. She craved to see it, realizing that Riven was on the brink of blacking out - which wouldn’t do at all - and being generous enough to pull out. Anything to prolong her pleasure, pushing her own limits and seeing just how long she could possibly edge herself out before succumbing to the inevitable pleasure of her climax. The longer she endured, the bigger the finale!

“Ohhh, fuuuck!” She lowly growled, pulling all the way back so that she could see Riven’s battered face. Several strands of saliva connected the head of her dick to the gaping, glistening lips that had been wrapped around her lipstick and saliva coated shaft just moments ago. She let her wildly pulsating beast stand erect in the air, wobbling side to side slightly with the intensity of its throbs, Zyra nearly trembling at the sensation of the sudden change in temperature now that she was exposed to the cool rift air. The slightest of touches would’ve caused her quivering length to explode with a torrent of spunk, the excess of which spilling over from the cusp of her length. “I think that’s a step up from your usual demeanor,” she struggled to chuckle, a forced smile on her lips. She looked as if she was struggling to keep her cool, overwhelmed by her senses. “I wouldn’t wanna blow this load down your throat, though. I think we can all agree that its much better suited to being dumped into your slutty pussy, along with the others.” Her words were all but lost on the practically brain-dead Riven at this point, her eyes rolled back into her head in a visage suited to a broken cum-rag.

“Excccellent idea!” Cassiopeia moaned, licking her lips ravenously at the prospect. “Lets all fill her womb, and see whose child she mothers!” The serpent woman suddenly pulled back and pulled out, only to reach down and sandwich both of her shafts together in the grip of one hand. She pressed both tips to the cum-seeping slit, forcing herself forward and cramming both cocks into an entrance very clearly only suited to fit one. “I may as well try and get the edge over you girls and dump both of my loads into her hungry cunt! I’m sure that she would be more than grateful to receive them, after all, wouldn’t you dear?” She didn’t seem to care to wait for a response, shoving forward and cramming every inch of both of her stiff pricks into the tight twat. It only took a few more bucks of her hips for her to body to tremble, pleasure washing over her curvaceous frame and causing her dicks to spasm violently. Inside the snatch filled already to capacity. Fresh jizz flooded the inner walls twofold, pushing out the old and filling her anew.

Cassiopeia’s moans were unrestrained despite her usual calm, sultry manner of carrying herself, her tongue tongue unfolding and dangling from my gaping maw. It hung nearly down to her bust, drool dripping off of it and onto her bosom. It was a rare treat for her to get to unload herself inside some bitch’s holes, and so she intended to savor this moment. All the way up until she pulled out, several moments after the bliss of her climax had died out. She held herself between Riven’s thighs for a few long seconds, her eyes trained on the seed-gushing entrance. She couldn’t help but admire her handy-work, her panting softening into gentle breathing as she passed Riven’s holes off to Zyra at last.

“F-finally!” The dragon sorceress nearly leaped at the opportunity, seizing Riven by the hips and flipping her over to lay on her front. “I’ve been wanting to pound this fat ass more than anything!” She propped the green-haired warrior up so that her rump was up in the air and her face was buried in the grass, Zyra getting on her knees just behind the high-hanging butt and shoving engorged head of her swollen and spit-coated cock just against the wet entrance. It was hard to mind getting sloppy thirds when she was just desperate to get off at this point, her mind lost in an estrus-induced state. Her pelvis came forward in one mighty thrust, cramming herself nearly to the hilt in one go. It was enough to cause Zyra to let out a squeal of pleasant surprise, delighted to find that the hole was still more than tight enough to fit her purposes, the tightness that hugged her shaft practically begging her to orgasm nearly immediately after penetration.

She persevered, though, not wanting to be the quickest of the bunch to succumb to the allure of filling Riven’s womb full of her potent seed. She thrusted slowly, both palms full of ass-meat, her grabby fingers massaging the doughy, tan flesh and admiring the plump, fullness of the broad buttocks. The pale flesh where a pair of panties would typically be further spurred Zyra into her lustful state, fully enjoying the sight of the tan lines that spanned the relatively small distance of the large cheeks. She gave a rough spank to one of those cheeks, watching the flesh wobble around the point of impact and feeling Riven’s insides clench around her cock. It drove Zyra wild, and the world around her melted away as she went to town on the bubble butt before her. ‘Thump, thump, thump’ began to sound each time she came forward, her nuts slapping forward into Riven’s thighs as they squeezed together in a futile attempt to bar her attacker entry to her folds, even as they were already being penetrated.

It didn’t take much more than that, Zyra throwing her head back and parting her dark purple lips as she let loose a howl of indescribable joy. She bust the thickest nut of her life inside of the Noxian’s insides, rope after rope of a generous helping of her cock-cream filling the folds and spurting out around her thick girth, dripping down her tightened sack as the hole was stuffed to over-capacity. It was like a taste of heaven, right there on Runeterra, and she had experienced it firsthand in the jiggling cheeks in her hands.

“Fuuuck!” She panted, giving the peach-shaped butt another firm slap. Then she pulled out, and it came to an end. It had been like a staggering blow to the gut, and she took an unsteady step backwards as she attempted to catch her breath and struggled to retain her composure. Three loads worth of spunk had filled Riven’s cunt now, the mixture of semen dripping from the opening and onto the ground below, no longer able to discern whose was whose. They had successfully pacified the obnoxious opposing top laner at last, forcing her into a state not unlike her disconnecting from the game entirely, and now they could resume the more important task of winning the game!

Except, a loud boom suddenly echoed throughout the rift. “An allied inhibitor has been destroyed!” The announcer sounded, very clearly. They had spent so long toying with Riven that they had entirely lost their lead, and then some, their two remaining teammates left to deal with four enemy champions. In focusing on keeping Riven down, they had managed to lose pressure everywhere else on the map! This of course sparked an argument between the three women, their enraged voices slowly fading into the distance as they left Riven lay in a puddle of cum and sweat in the middle of top lane. Her sacrifice had ensured her team the victory, at the very least, though her personal statistics - and her insides - had been all but destroyed in the process.


End file.
